The present invention relates to a cable connector, and more particularly to a cable connector which has a device for reliably anchoring a cable of the connector at an angled position.
A cable of a cable connector is often required to be bent to an angle under a particular circumstance. The usual method, which presently exists, is to apply glue to retain the bent cable in position. The use of glue needs an extended assembly time since it takes time for the glue to cure. Furthermore, the glue causes an unsatisfactory appearance. Finally, the glue may contaminate the connector when the glue is carelessly applied to the connector. To overcome aforementioned drawbacks, Taiwan patent application No. 77210069 disclosed a cable connector 1', as shown in FIG. 4, which can fix a cable 3' at an angled position. In order to fix the cable 3' in the connector 1' at an angled position, a semicircle metallic retainer 5' is used having two opposite apertures 51' on both sides thereof for extension of screws 4' to clamp the cable 3' at the given angled position. A plurality of wires 31 of the cable 3' are extended into the connector to connect with terminals (not shown) of the connector. The conventional connector can fix a cable at the angled position, but the use of the metallic retainer 5' and the screws 51' is cost and not convenient. Hence, an improved device for anchoring a cable of a cable connector at an angled position is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior arts.